


Shivers from Cold Air

by stilesstilinski (damonsalvatore)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles, Unbeta'd, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsalvatore/pseuds/stilesstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I shower at your house?” Imposed Stiles.<br/>“What? Why do you need to shower at my house?” Derek defended.<br/>“Well I can’t exactly walk into my living room and tell my dad that my shirt is covered in blood from an attack by bunch of psychopath alpha werewolves. Not to mention, who committed sacrifices to innocent people in this town.”<br/>“Ugh fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers from Cold Air

***

“Can I shower at your house?” Imposed Stiles.

“What? Why do you need to shower at my house?” Derek defended.

“Well I can’t exactly walk into my living room and tell my dad that my shirt is covered in blood from an attack by bunch of psychopath alpha werewolves. Not to mention, who committed sacrifices to innocent people in this town.” 

“Ugh fine.”

***

Stiles flung open the door to Derek’s apartment. “Derek, why is your apartment so cold. I think you should turn the heat up.”

“Stiles shut up and go take a shower.”

“You know, you could probably die from frostbite in here.” Derek rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles towards the bathroom. “Gentle, gentle, my skin is delicate. You don’t want to give me premature wrinkles.” Stiles gulped as he headed down the hallway.

“Stiles shut up before I pull your intestines out of your body, and use them to hang you.” You could hear the groan in Derek’s voice as he spoke.

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going.” Stiles sighed.

The bathroom door crept open and Stiles locked it behind him. He turned the water on. As he was waiting for the water to heat up he undressed himself and tossed his cloths on the floor. He could still smell the stench of blood left on his clothing. When he stepped into the shower the hot water was a nice shock to his cold skin, letting his goose bumps vanish.

Stiles took some dove soap and washed his skin. The soap stung in certain areas from the wounds where the werewolves dug their claws into him. Stiles was just happy that he wasn’t in any serious injuries.

When Stiles was done taking a shower the cold air from the bathroom caused him to shiver. But then Stiles realized something. He forgot his towel.

He was too busy discussing Derek’s heat status that he forgot to ask for a towel.

Stiles opened up the closet in the bathroom. Nothing was there besides shaving cream, and razors.

“Well that’s just great.” Stiles muttered to himself. He cracked open the door, just enough so his head could poke through. “Derek! DEREK!” No answer. “HEY DEREK. CAN YOU GO GET ME A TOWEL?” The halls echoed with silence.

Stiles assumed that Derek went outside to go get the mail, if Derek even had mail to get. He decided to make a run for it. Stiles dashed down the hallway, his penis flopping up and down with momentum, into Derek’s bedroom.

“AHHHH!” Stiles screamed. Derek was in his bed room and managed to scare the crap out of Stiles. Derek was on the computer with headphones. He took his headphones off his ears and turned around only to laugh. “HAHA, yea SO funny I know.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“No, no. It’s not funny. It’s more of a work of art.” Derek frowned approvingly.

“Well I’m glad you think that Derek. Now can you get me some clothes?”

“Why are you naked anyway? Shouldn’t you have a towel? Or are you trying to _impress_ me?”

“Well, Derek, I was kind of screaming down the hallway for a towel, but you were too busy looking at cat videos on the internet.”

“Actually I’m not looking at cat videos. I’m looking at this kid lip sync _Wanna Be by the Spice Girls_ it’s hilarious, you should watch it.” Stiles gestured to his exposed body. “Right, clothes.” Derek pulled open his drawer and tossed Stiles the smallest clothes he had. “Alright, I’ll let you get changed.”

“Thank you.” Derek started to walk out of the room. “Wait”

“What?”

“Where are you going?”

“If you haven’t noticed I’m covered in blood too and would like to take a shower.”

“Oh. Okay. Can you wash my bloody clothes next time you do laundry?”

“I’m not your butler, Stiles.”

“Please.”

“Sure. Just hope I don’t burn them.” Derek was almost out of the room.

“Derek, wait.”

“Jesus Christ Stiles, what is it now?” Derek was irritated.

“Did it work?”

“Did _what_ work?”

“Did I impress you? You know, with my naked body.”

“Yes, now put some clothes on before the novelty wears off.” Derek’s voice was monotone, but there was some truth to that statement.

***

After stiles got dressed he fumbled around in Derek’s room purely out of boredom. The only interesting thing he found in Derek’s room was a box of condoms that were a size large… impressive. Stiles left Derek’s room, and turned up the heat in his apartment. Stiles then soon got bored again. Suddenly, he had the idea for revenge. While the shower was running Stiles slowly turned the doorknob counter clockwise. It was unlocked. Stiles didn’t need to worry about being caught, Derek’s singing covered that. He snatched Derek’s white towel and scurried off back into Derek’s bedroom.

Stiles waited on Derek’s bed. The towel smelt like a mixture of shampoo, soap, and semen. Stiles tried his best not to get aroused, because the last thing he wanted was for Derek to walk in on him with a throbbing erection. Stiles heard the water stop.

“STILES! GODDAMMIT STILES. BRING ME MY TOWEL NOW.”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

“STILES I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DON’T BRING ME MY TOWEL RIGHT NOW…”

“SORRY WHAT? ALL I CAN HEAR IS WATER DRIPPING DOWN YOUR NAKED BODY.”

The door to Derek’s bedroom slammed open causing the walls to vibrate. Stiles wasn’t ashamed to stare directly at Derek’s body. “There. You have seen me naked; now give me my fucking towel.”

“I’m going to need you to twirl.” Stiles smile was innocent.

“Do I look like a ballerina?”

“Not with that meat stick. But I’m still going to need you to twirl.” Derek rolled his eyes and spun around slowly.

“Now give me my towel.”

“Now what I want to know is, was your butt always that perky, or did the entire werewolf thing change it, because come to think of it, Scott has a really nice ass too. My ass is just kind of flat like a pancake. But I guess those are just the perks of being a werewolf.”

“Stiles you have a very cute ass, now give me my towel, because we both know I’m stronger than you.” Stiles didn’t say anything, instead he pulled the towel up to his face and gave it a sniff. Derek walked over to Stiles and started to yank it out of his hand.

“Ewh, ewh it’s touching me!” Stiles whimpered referring to Derek’s penis.

“WELL IT WOULDN’T BE IF YOU JUST GAVE ME MY TOWEL.”

“Alright, ALRIGHT!” Stiles let go and Derek wrapped it around his waist. Then he sat down on his bed next to Stiles. “Derek?”

“What.” His voice was quick, low, and aggravated.

“Why didn’t you just grab a new towel out of your closet instead of negotiating with me for five minutes?”

“Well, who said I didn’t like being naked in front of you Stiles?” Stiles blushed. Stiles turned towards Derek, staring into his brown eyes, and Derek stared right back at Stiles. Stiles leaned in for a kiss from Derek.

***

“These clothes are too big for me making it uncomfortable.” Stiles let out a shy smile.

“I think I can fix that.” Derek’s warm breath traveled into Stiles’ ear.  His teeth bit down tugging at Stiles’ lobe. Then Derek seductively licked down Stiles’ neck. Derek _gently_ pushed Stiles down against the bed.

“See Derek _that_ is how you avoid early aging.”

“God Stiles, you’re such a girl.” They were passionately kissing. Derek’s lips warmed Stiles’ entire body, sending static electricity through his veins. They spoke in between kisses.

“I’m so not a girl. You just need to keep in mind that when your eighty your balls will be shriveled up raisins, and mine will be perfect little tangerines.” Stiles said defensively.

“So you’re telling me your balls are orange?” Derek couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“No, I call it more of a beige with a tint of pink.”

“Oh my fucking god Stiles, you are such a dork. Besides, your balls won’t be tangerines after tonight.” Derek threw his towel across the room since it was only getting in the way. He lifted up Stiles’ shirt taking it off of him. Derek then kissed, tugged, and scraped at Stile’s chest.

“I’m sorry if I ruin the mood with my dork talk.” He confessed. Derek then brought his head back over to Stiles.

“Stiles…” Derek paused. “Your dorky, quirky, smartness is the reason why I like you.” Derek could hear Stiles’ rapid heartbeat pound out of his own chest.

The two of them kissed some more, their bodies intertwined.

“Now can we please move on to the sex?” Stiles pleaded in desperation.

“For someone who kept talking a lot, you sure just want to jump right into things.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Derek…,” Stiles begged.

“I have to at least take you out to dinner first.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“Just because my hot naked body is on top of you right now, doesn’t mean I want to fuck you Stiles.” Derek snapped his head up and dashed out of his bedroom into the living room. Stiles grabbed the pillow from under him, and chased right after Derek.  He pegged the pillow at him when he caught Derek off guard. “Stiles you little shit head.” Derek teased. “I’m going to…” Stiles interrupted Derek by his actions. He ran up to Derek wrapping his legs around Derek’s body. Derek being a werewolf was able to carry Stiles. Stiles tucked his head down into Derek’s muscular shoulder.

“So what were you going to do to me?”

“Kiss you Stiles.”

Once again their lips met, and the two got lost within each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I am new to writing fanfictions so I’m probably really shitty at writing them so I’m just going to write more and more and try to get better. 
> 
> Okay yea so any advice on what I need to do to make them better would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If for some strange reason this fic actually becomes popular, I can turn it into chapters, and make Derek take Stiles on that date of his. 
> 
> I have a blog: -damonsalvator.tumblr.com if you want to check it out


End file.
